For Your Protection
by RandomShinny
Summary: A letter arived adressed to the late third Hokage requesting the best protection for a boy named Harry Potter. Tsunade sends Team Kakashi as his bodygaurds. "Thats not possable! Wizards Dont exist!" Pairings: SasuSaku, H/hr?, allusions to NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Everyones gonna hate me for this but I started another story, again. This ones an experimental NarutoxHP crossover. If people like it i'll continue, if not I don't think I will. Just had the whole 'explanation as to how these differnt worlds could cross' thing floatin in my head and felt I wanted to put it out there. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story ^___^**

**p.s.: Im still workin' on updating my other stories!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was back, after having eliminating Itatchi and being spared the truth of his betrayal, for the rescue party had reached him before Madara. Now all of team Kakashi, minus Sai, stood within Tsunade's office, waiting to hear what was so urgent that they'd be called up so suddenly. Tsunade's look was stern as she observed the young adults in front of her. They sure had grown over the years and now here they were about to accept an A rank mission that could very well last over a year. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and beginning to speak.

"I know your all are wondering why I called you up out of the blue like this. You see," she started. "I just received a letter addressed to the Third from a old friend whom I'm guessing hasn't heard word of his passing."

"Whats that got to do with us, granny?!" Naruto complained, not understanding that she wasn't done explaining.

"Naruto!" Sakura said knocking him over the back of his head. "Shut it." Then turning back to her sensei, "Please, go on."

"Dobe." Could be heard being mumbled from Sasuke's mouth as he continued to look at the Lady Fifth.

'Scratch how I felt earlier, maybe they haven't grown as much as I thought. Some things never change..' she though with a sigh. After glaring at Naruto for a few moments she went back to what she had been saying. "Anyways, as I was saying.. This letter I received was requesting our assistance in protecting a young boy by the name of Harry Potter." The ninja in front of her indifferently, not seeing the urgency in a routine body guard mission. Boy were they in for a surprise. "This boy isn't any ordinary boy, he's wanted dead by one of the most evil guys to come about in the last century and it will be your duty to protect him at all cost." Again, they continued to stare at her taking everything in as they normally would on a mission brief. "This is an A rank mission that will last at least a year, and you will be attending school along side him." That got a few quizzical looks from Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke remaining indifferent. "Oh an one more thing, there not ninja or normal people, there wizards."

And then it happened, Tsunade got the reactions she'd been expecting. Not even the static Uchiha could hide his confusion and disbelief.

"But.. Shishou, ... Wizards?" Came Sakura's voice, she was the first to speak.

"Yes Sakura, I said Wizards." she replied.

"What are you talking about? Wizards don't exist!" The loud-mouthed blond exclaimed. Sakura made no move to hit him this time since she to was generally lost and wanted answers.

"Only as much as you don't exist to them." Tsunade replied once again.

"Hn. I agree with the dobe on this one, Wizards couldn't possibly exist." Sasuke said opening his mouth for the first time since he'd been there.

"Hey, Teme you--!! Wait, did you just agree with me?!" Naruto started, generally taken off guard. Sasuke, effectively ignoring him and trying to focus on the matter at hand.

"Alright, since you all can't even go along with the idea of wizards long enough for me to finish the mission briefing, I'll have to explain some stuff to you, I won't go into extreme detail but I want no interruptions!" She looked to Naruto who was about to say something, but she raised her hand. "I said no interruptions."

Looking back at all three of them she continued, "Now, the only written evidence of Wizards in our world, is that which has been passed down from Hokage to Hokage, and the first entries date back from even earlier than that. How and why my grandfather came to posses it is still uncertain, but it exist none the less. Now these Wizards live in another dimension that lies parallel to our own. Sometime during the First Great Ninja War, someone happened upon crossing these dimensions. Who exactly was the first, Ninja or Wizard, probably varies between the different accounts between the worlds. But, who did it first doesn't really matter." Tsunade stopped and looked toward Naruto, he looked like he was having a hard time staying quiet, but threatening glares from Sakura every time he started to open his mouth kept him quiet.

"It is recorded that there were exchanges of technologies, which will explain a lot that you'll see when you get there. The wizards themselves don't personally use them, but things such as automobiles and fire arms do exist there, but not here. Reason being we borrowed the technologies of electricity and running water for example, but not the fire arms and automobiles. Are you following me?" She looked at the ninja before her, they all seemed to be lost about the bigger picture, but were following the explanation of technology.

"Anyway, after sometime the exchanges quit, and people slowly quit having contact with the Wizards, and the whole thing was lost in time. This book," She held up the thick journal, " is the only written record. I myself has never met one of these Wizards personally, but Sarutobi did. And as far as I know he was the first in several generations. The Wizard that he had met was the man that had contacted us here, asking for our assistance, Albus Dumbledore. Now I do think thats enough catch up." She noticed Sakura really seemed like there was something bothering her, and since she was done speaking she let her voice her question. "Yes Sakura?"

"Shishou, How are we supposed to get to this other dimension? I mean how did they do it before?" she asked, curiosity etched upon her face.

"Well luckily for us it was recorded in this journal. For them, they cast a specific spell upon an object and it becomes an object that can transport you between different places, no matter the distance, in a matter of seconds. They refer to these objects as 'port-kees'. For us on the other hand, to replicate this traveling method with jutsu, we have infuse an object with chakra, while placing a reverse summon seal on it, and hopefully the next time you place your hands on it, it will take you were you need to go."

"I still don't get it! This makes no sense at all, you mean we've met these people before? Why aren't they still walkin' around?" Naruto blurted out, unable to keep his mouth shut any longer.

"Dobe, she already said that we lost touch with them long ago. Thats that." Came Sasuke's monotoned with a hint of annoyance, voice.

"Alright, now continuing with the mission briefing," Tsunade continued with a sigh before continuing. "When you are in this other world, you are to introduce yourselves as Exchange students from Japan. You see, the language you speak now will sound like what they call 'Japanese' to them because were we are now overlays the country of Japan in there world. I am assuming that since the Wizards who traveled here were able to speak our language that when you arrive you should have the same ability there and if not, I'm sure Dumbledore should be able to arrange a way so."

"Now, as far as getting ready for this mission, all you should need are a few kunai, a few scrolls containing other weapons, and some clothes should be it. Don't wear your ninja attire, we don't need you sticking out more then you all ready will." Tsunade looked over the teens in front of her one more time, "Meet back here in 2 hours. Dismissed."

"Hai!" They all replied, standing up straight, Sakura tacking on a 'Shishou' to the end of her reply. Then all of team Kakashi, minus Kakashi himself left out of Tsunade's office. Most likely to grab a bite to eat at Ichiraku's, go home and prepare for the year long mission in a foreign world that they knew next to nothing about, or what to expect.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

Sakura had been the first to arrive, she was twenty minutes early and was currently talking one on one with her teacher, most likely about further details about these Wizards, and what exactly the accounts in the journal spoke of. Sasuke had shown up ten minutes early, and was not surprised to see that Sakura was there earlier then him, and that she was the only other person to have shown so far. He was currently leaning against the wall, observing Sakura sitting on edge of Tsunade's desk, speaking with the lady fifth while simultaneously flipping through the journals pages. Five minutes after when they were supposed to have gotten there, Naruto came bursting into the room looking flustered.

"I'm not late!" He exclaimed, "I was on my here when I ran into Hinata, I was telling her about the mission and lost track of time." This loud commotion of Naruto bursting into the room caused Tsunade, Sakura and Sasuke to look in his direction.

"Dobe, it's only been five minutes. Besides Kakashi's not here yet, of course, so quit and shut it." He says nonchalantly, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Why don't you shut it Teme." Naruto grumbled under his breath. Sakura just shook her head at her two teammates and went back to conversing with Tsunade. About twenty minutes later, Kakashi finally showed in a poof of smoke in the middle of Tsunade's office.

"Kaka-sensei, I think that's a new record for the earliest you've been without being exactly on time." Sakura said turning to her other sensei, "Even Sasuke-kun thought that it was going to take _at least_twenty more minutes." With that Kakashi eyed Sasuke with amusement, the kid has warmed up a bit since he's been back, then replied.

"Well it's great that my students think so highly of me." he joked, then turned to Tsunade.

She glared at him, irritated at the lateness that she had been expecting, it was expected, but still irritating none the less. "Alright everyone." She started, her tone all seriousness. All of Team Kakashi lined up in front of Tsunade's desk. "You will be using this kunai as your 'port-kee'," she says, placing a plain kunai on the desk before them. "As me and Kakashi conversed earlier, and what me and Sakura when over in greater detail just a few minutes ago, it's good that you four already have made pacts with summoning animals other wise this wouldn't have worked out." This brought back distasteful memories for Sasuke. He thought back on how he wouldn't have his pact with the snakes if he hadn't gone off with Orochimaru. This unconsciously put a slight scowl upon his face. Sakura seemed to be the only one to notice this and offered him a small smile, and his scowl slowly lessened.

"Whys that Granny?" Naruto asked with an air of a serious question.

Rather then Tsunade, Sakura answered turning to him, "It's because we each need to place a separate reverse summoning seal on the item and the item will only transport a person if they've placed a seal on it." He still seemed lost slightly so she continued, giving him an example. "Lets say, me, Sasuke-kun and Kaka-sensei all placed a seal on it and you didn't. Even if you touched it at the same time as us again, it would only transfer us three and you'd still be here." Naruto nodded, now with a full understanding.

"Not only that, when you four simultaneously place the seal on the kunai, you will have to use your other handle to channel chakra into it as well. Thats the part I worry about you most Naruto." Tsunade continued. Naruto once again nodded understandingly, even though he was a lot stronger now then he has ever been, he was still the worst there with chakra control.

"Don't worry, I would never let myself screw this up," He replied, that trademark grin appearing on his face. Tsunade smiled, 'Same old Naruto.' she thought.

"Of course you wouldn't" she replied "I was worrying for nothing." But it wasn't true she was worrying about something worth worrying about, it just wasn't that. She worried for the lives of the young ninja before her, she had the up most faith in them of course, but they had become just like her own kids, especially Sakura, so she couldn't help but worry.

All four ninja arranged themselves around the desk so the the kunai was in reach. From left to right it went Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto. All four bit down on there left thumbs, drawing blood and awaiting the signal from Tsunade.

"Alright, three... Two... One." she said counting down, when she hit one all four of the ninja before her smeared the blood down there right forearms in perfect sync with each other. Within moments each of there right hands were piled one a top the other and there left index finger touching the kunai channeling chakra into it. The moment all there hands touched down they said in perfect time,

"_Sakashima Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_" Tiny, red Japanese characters spread outward from under there hands, across Tsunade's desk. When they came to a stop, Tsunade observed the kunai, it had the character for each of there summons along the length of the blade, Dog, Toad, Snake and Slug.

"I think it worked," she said looking back at them. "Are you ready?" she asked, and they all nodded.

"Granny, we won't let ant harm come to thins Potter guy, I promise, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, once again flashing her one of his trademark grins.

"I'll ask Dumbledore if I can send messages back the way he sent you that letter as soon as we meet." Kakashi said, his tone authoritative and serious. She nodded in response.

"We'll be back Shishou." Sakura says, facing Tsunade a smile upon her face. There was a glimpse of uncertainty in her eyes after she said that, but Tsunade smiled back, even if only to comfort her.

Sasuke stood up straight and bowed his head respectfully in Tsunade's direction, "Lady fifth." She nodded her head back.

"Ready?" Sakura asked aloud, looking at her male counterparts, they all nodded, minus Kakashi, and reached for the kunai. There hands landed on it at the same time and the reaction was instantaneous. Suddenly, there was the feeling of being tugged on from behind your naval, like you were going to implode then the feeling of not being on solid ground anymore.

Tsunade watched as suddenly all four of them, along with the kunai disappeared into space-time right before her eyes. One moment they were there, the next, gone. She sighed, pulling out a bottle of Sake, 'I'm going to have to catch Shizune up on all of this once she gets back from her mission, and I'm gonna sure as hell do it over a couple of drinks.' she thought, leaning back in her chair and staring at the spot were they had just stood for a few moments longer before spinning around and staring out the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: What ya think? loved it? hate it? To continue, or no to continue? its up to you. I enjoyed writing it and all, so I hope it was worth while. 'A DA! (JAZZzzz.. hands). ^___^**

**RANDOMSHINNY**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: O_O I have been gone from writting for a VERY long time and for that I apologise! This though, I'm greatly pround of. The end of the chapter is my favorite, but I loved it all. Gosh I'm getting full of myself, I really would rather know what you think. Sorry once again that It took SO long, but here it is and I hope you all enjoy! ^___^**

**DISCLAIMER! : I do not own either Magical Harry potter or the kickass Naruto (because I fail at life =P) lo**

* * *

The sudden pull from behind the naval and suddenly they were sent hurdling, through what the four of them could only guess was time-space. The ability to tell which way was up and which way was down was lost almost instantly and would only return minutes- or was it only moments?- later, when they were suddenly pulled, in a direction that soon became down as the ground began to materialized below.

It wasn't just falling from the sky, other wise the four ninjas would have had no problem landing safely but there seemed to be some sort of force _pushing_ downward that appeared set on making the task impossible. Even Kakashi had landed in a crouched down position, having to use both hands to keep balance so you can only imagine how well the younger ninja faired.

Sakura, with the sudden realization that she was plunging head first toward the ground at an alarming rate, twisted the best she could to straighted out and land feet first before she ran out of time. She did, but with only a few feet to spare before her feet made contact and when they did the force pushing down didn't just cease, but rather continued and force her to the ground completely and caused her to slide on her side a few feet. Momentarily she was at a loss for breath because the impact, but this being a sensation frequently encountered in fights back home, she quickly recovered.

With a grunt of annoyance she sat up, looking around at her companions and watched as Naruto was bent over, his back to her, whilst she was left to imagine he was losing the lunch he had decided to scarf down before they left; that thought made her cringe as disgust washed over her face. With a slight shake of her head, she lifted her arm and looked at the side of her tank-top, instantly regretting wearing white for there was now dirt as well as grass stains streaked down from her shoulder to her waist.

Making her way to stand, Sakura suddenly felt an hand grip on her arm, aiding her to her feet. This caused her to stop momentarily and glance up at her aid. Looking up she saw the steely cool face of Sasuke, not sparing a look in her direction but rather continued to look straight ahead.

When she made it to her feet she brushed off her usual black shorts with her hands when she heard his voice, "You alright?" His voice came out as flat as usual but was taken aback slightly when she realized that he had turned his head and was looking down at her; he had at least a good 4 to 5 inches on her.

"Yeah... I'm alright. I can't say the same for my shirt." She says a hint of annoyance returning to her voice as she stole another glance at the new stains. "... And it was new too." she added defeated under her breath. Sasuke at hearing this, shook his head ever so slightly at her childishness, going unnoticed by Sakura, before it feel back to its normal hard expression as soon as he heard Kakashi call for there attention.

"Alright you three," he says as they begin to walk toward them. "We're to meet our client, Albus Dumbledore, at The Leaking the Cauldron. According to the letter it shouldn't be too far from where we are now, that is if we are where we're supposed to be." He peers around with his single viable eye; the sharingan covered by an eye patch. "Assuming that we are, I think that it would be best we move out." The three teens nodded in response as Kakashi turned to leave.

The three began to follow suit, but Sakura paused in her stride for a moment to look around at her surroundings. It really was a dreary place they'd landed in. A small plot of land that someone may have planned on building upon at one point, but that was long ago. Now, there was the single tree that didn't seem to be fairing to well, light here was limited by the tall, overbearing, crammed together buildings that had been built up around it. The fact that the sky was overcast really wasn't helping to make this not such a dismal scene in the young girls mind.

"Sakura-chan!" she heard Naruto exclaim from behind her. Turning, she realized that Naruto stood with Sasuke and Kakashi at the opening to the only entrance to this desolate square. The opening being a small alley that no more then two people could walk down side by side due to it's narrowness. When he gave a wave in her direction signaling her to get moving, she took one last look around the square before walking off toward her team, a small smile played on her lips despite the saddening backdrop.

As her pace picked up, her usual knee-high combat boots left a single print in the soft ground before stepping onto the stone that lead into the alley.

Walking down the side streets of London, Kakashi observed the people who passed them ever so often. He was coming to the same conclusion that the other ninja were, these people were what the wizards refer to as 'muggles'. This revelation had caused him to think back on the fact that they may have indeed somehow showed up in the wrong place, but he kept this thought to himself.

They did not ask anyone for directions, even after they had been walking for sometime. Rather they allowed instinct guide them to there destination. The less people that noticed them the better.

After walking a few more streets Kakashi finally noticed a small sign hanging out from a door around 50 meters ahead that read 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Looking over his shoulder slightly, catching Sasuke's eye, he motioned his head forward to signal that there destination was up ahead. Sasuke then turned to Sakura and Naruto, looking them both in the eyes for a few moments and they to were a where they were almost there.

Albus Dumbledore sat back in the corner of the small inn that was referred to as The Leaky Cauldron. He had a small cup of tea in front off him, and sat casually reading the latest edition of The Daily Prophet. Taking a sip from the small cup, he didn't appear disgruntled by what was being said, but rather he appeared to be reading just to read.

Suddenly the sound of the inn door opening near the empty bar and he glanced gingerly over the top of the paper, a small smile on his face as he observed the new visitors. He took extra time to watch how they carried themselves, then he set the paper down and proceeded to stand. 'Yes... They're defiantly ninja.' he thought, feeling there eyes on him immediately.

Sakura watched as the old man from the corner got up and began toward them. As she looked at him, there seemed to be an air of wisdom to him, like he knew more then you would ever imagine one person could. The mere thought of it made him think back on what she could remember of the late Third Hokage. There was definatly a parallel going on there.

"Well... I'm guessing your here to protect a certain Harry Potter?" Dumbledore inquired, already knowing the answer.

"Albus Dumbledore?" Kakashi asked, searching for a final confirmation.

"That is correct. It is good to see you all have arrived in one piece. Now I may I ask for an introduction?"

Kakashi nodded in response, "I'm Kakashi Hatake, I will be the one who will be watching from afar and sort out the mission details. This is Naruto Uzumaki, " he said nodding toward Naruto, who was wearing a welcoming grin upon his face. "Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke gave a curt nod but his face remained the same. "And Sakura Haruno."

"Sir." She says with a slight bow, a small smile upon her delicate as she did so.

"These three will be the ones attending school along side Harry, if that is still the plan?"

"Miss Haruno," she looked toward the elder wizard, "how old are you three?" She seemed a bit confused at first, but answered once she put it together in her head.

"We're all seventeen, sir."

"Ah, well then things will continue as originally planned. Now, its quite late. I took the liberty of arranging rooms for you already. I got two rooms, not sure how many of you would get sent so I made sure one room hand multiple beds in case there were more of you. It seems I made a fair guess on my part." Then he smiled once more, a small twinkle in his eye as he looked over the young ninja before him. "Room 14 and 15." he says handing one key to Kakashi and the other to Sakura. "Now Mr. Hatake, do you wish to cover more of the mission in detail now?"

"Yes."

"Then lets head to a more secure location, come with me. You three may retire to your room, Mr. Hatake will fill you in in the morning. Goodnight." he said with a curt nod of his own before walking out of the room, Kakashi following after.

**

* * *

**

**Later That Night**

Sakura lied awake in her bed staring blankly at the ceiling above. She was on the right side of the room, Sasuke got the middle and Naruto was snoring on the far side of the room from her. Rubbing her eye's once more with her hands she sighed, she had no time it was and had absolutely no desire to search for a clock. After all, she hadn't noticed one in there room earlier.

She knew that she better get at least a bit of shut eye before the sun rose and Kakashi was at the door ready to brief them on what he discussed with Dumbledore the night before. He was never punctual except for on important missions, and was for sure that this was one of those based off his demeanor when he met the client.

But sleep wished not to visit her this night. Instead her mind kept floating back to that bleak square of land that they had arrived on. It was strange really, she had always seemed to be a bright person, she'd seen a lot of bad things in her time and been through a lot of things personally but normally had a mostly cheery disposition, even if it was just a guise to keep others from worrying, so to feel so draw to a so obviously dismal place was strange. It almost seemed like it was a comfort... 'That's it...' she thought, 'I really need to get some sleep..'

It had no more then a few moments after she had rolled over for the umpteenth time in an attempt to get comfortable, when she heard stirring from a neighboring bed.

"What are you doing up?" The male asked, his eyes falling on her wide awake face.

"Couldn't sleep..." she replied, her eyes staring at the ceiling once more.

"You okay?" He inquired at the look on her face, not even he could miss the look of agitation that washed over her face momentarily, even in the dark.

"Yeah... Just got a lot on my mind. That and for some reason, no matter how I lay on this damn bed I can't seem to get comfortable." she says, her voice barely a whisper. Then the room fell back to quiet for a few before he spoke once more.

"About what?" he asked through the silence, a few moments later he got a confused reply.

"What 'about what'?" she asked back, skirting around the topic.

"What are you thinking?" he said trying to get to the point.

Sakura glared at him slightly, "You're sure asking a lot of questions, aren't you?" He rolled his eyes slightly at this, a gesture that went unnoticed in the dark. Then she looked away, "Besides it's stupid anyways." When her eyes met his again he gave her a look that conveyed 'you should continue anyways'. With a sigh of defeat she continued, "Fine. I just keep seeing that lot that we landed in, inside my head. It's really odd, it won't leave me alone."

"Mhm..." He replied respectively, allowing her to continue.

"I don't know, maybe I hit my head when I landed or something," with that she laughed slightly. "I know that it was just an forgotten lot, real creepy at that, but I felt... comfortable? I don't know it was just so strange... You know? I just want to be able to sleep." Then the room feel silent again for a short while.

"Hmm... Maybe you should distract yourself from thinking about it." He says, relaxing back into his bed.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Her tone disbelieving.

"Try to think about something thats been able to distract you from almost anything before and maybe it will keep your mind off that lot long enough to sleep." Sakura didn't reply right away like he had expected, he'd expected some sort of disbelieving retort again.

Sakura began to think back on what he'd just advised for her, then suddenly _his_ face began to float into her mind and she tried to crush it, 'No... No... Not..' she thought, and in that moment she was thankful that the room was as dark as it was, for she began to feel heat rising to her cheeks and could feel his eyes on her face.

"O-okay, I'll give it a try..." she says turning her back to him, looking like she was trying to get comfortable.

Turning over on his own bed, "Goodnight, Sakura."

"Night, Sasuke-kun..." She replies, her mind no longer on that dreaded lot.

* * *

**RAWR!**

**There it was, I hope it was worth your time to read. let me know what ya think, good? bad? **

**TACOS!**

**random**

**O_O**

**RANDOMSHINNY**

**(I thank-ith all my fans and anyone who happens across this and gives it there time to read.)**


End file.
